


36 Questions

by AviWastaken



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 36 questions, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based off of a musical, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mainly angst, Song fic, i just decided to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviWastaken/pseuds/AviWastaken
Summary: 5 years of knowing each other. 5 years holding and caring about someone just for that to be ruined after all of Dream’s lies are revealed. In an attempt to forget about Dream, George flees off to England. What he doesn’t know is that Dream wants to fix their broken relationship.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of the musical “36 Questions” so each chapter will relate to one of the songs in a way. Enjoy! :) also they’re both 24 cause why not!

_ “Dream! What are you doing?” _

_ “Recording!” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because, George, I want to remember these moments with you.” _

_ “Gross.” _

_ “Hey—!” _

_.... _

_ “Today is August 1st, 2018! And I—“ _

_ “Can I say it?” _

_ “Go for it.” _

_ “Dream just proposed to me!” _

_ “And George said no—“ _

_ “I said yes!” _

_ “He said yes!” _

_... _

_ “Today is—“ _

_ “Are you recording?” _

_ “I mean— yeah. We got a house and I told you that I want to...remember these moments.” _

_ “Don’t you ever, y’know...listen back?” _

_ “Maybe one day.” _

_ “When will that be?” _

_ “I guess when I miss it.” _

_... _

Dream sat in his car, driving down a dark road with a phone in hand. He clicked on an app and pressed record, taking a deep breath.

“Today is...October 18th 20XX. My name is—“ he paused before continuing, “Clay. Clay Block. My name is Clay and I have been lying to my husband for five years. Yeah— five years. I rented a car in London after flying over here because...I miss George. George is my husband, by the way. The one I’ve been— lying to. Anyways, I think he’s at his childhood home? I don’t know where else am he would—“ there was a loud beeping sound causing Clay to swerve on the road. There was a car going at him at full speed and he just barely dodged it. “Asshole!” He growled angrily and sighed, continuing to drive.

“I’m recording this to keep it on record that I am trying to fix our marriage. I know that I lied to him about who I was and everything but— it hurt me too. He just doesn’t understand why I did it and I’m going to explain it to him.”

Clay looked up and to his right. “I am coming up to George’s house right now.” Clay parked the car in the driveway and stepped out of the car and into the rain, phone in one hand, envelope in the other. 

“So, I am approaching George’s childhood home. There is a car in the driveway and the lights are on. Is George here? Guess I’ll find out.”

Clay approached the light blue house and stepped onto the porch, shivering. Inside he could hear someone talking. A male voice. “Here goes nothing...” he knocked on the door softly and the talking stopped. to everything seemed to stop. 

“George?” He called out. “George I— I know you’re there. That’s your car. Not your parents’..” no response. Clay sighed.

“Look it’s really cold out here and it’s raining. I would appreciate it if you would let me in.” Nothing once again. “Give me a chance to just— explain myself. Explain everything. You deserve that much at least.” There was no response besides something in the other side of the door falling. Clay didn’t know what else to say. He just knew he wasn’t giving up just yet. He wanted to explain everything. Tell the truth. Even if it would be hard, he wanted to try.

“Okay! I’ll play you’re game!”

He took a deep breath.

“I’m not me. You’re not you. Well— whoever you are, you share a lot in common with my husband George, right? I mean— you have the same car so maybe he sold it or maybe you stole it? If you did, you didn’t change the plates.” Clay laughed bitterly. “So I feel like I know you? Like maybe we’ve met before...”

Footsteps on the other side. Someone on the other side looking to get a better listen.

“I took a plane here and then I— I drive for two hours just to be here so— if you are George, my George, please just...open the door...”

And then there was silence.

Clay stopped speaking and listened to the rain pouring down. 

“I’m only letting you inside because it’s cold.” Clay looked up in surprise, seeing George standing behind the, now open, door. Clay nodded and followed George inside.

“Why are you here Dream?”

Guilt began building up inside of Clay. There was so much explaining. “C-Clay.” He replied. “Right...Clay. Not Dream. Because Dream was my husband. The man I loved, the man I married, the man who I gave everything to. And Clay is just the man who lied to me about everything.”

More guilt.

“George please let me explain—“

“Explain what? How you lied to me? Five years, Dr— Clay. I was in love with you and I didn’t even know who you were but I thought I did and that hurts. So much.”

Clay wasn’t going to lie and say that he knew how that felt because he obviously didn’t. He didn’t know what it felt like to have someone lie about their entire identity. But he wanted to tell George the truth.

“You can stay in here until it’s less cold and the rain has stopped. I need to— fix a few things.” Clay raised an eyebrow at that and a few seconds later, something on the second floor fell.

“And that’s another thing on my list...”


	2. One Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are gonna be on the shorter side because I don’t write too often but I’ll try to make them a bit longer when I have more time <3

“Your list?”

“Yes, yes— my list. Things around the house have been breaking so I took it upon myself to fix them.”

George began walking upstairs and Clay followed behind, curious. George sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the light in the hallway flickered.

“This light has been flickering since I could remember and my parents never fixed it so now that I’m back here I wanted to finally fix it. I drove to town and bought a new bulb but it didn’t work and suddenly the wires just—“ George slowed down and sighed.

“And then I had to rewire the ceiling because of that stupid lightbulb.” George said, motioning his hands up to the ceiling. Clay didn’t say anything. “Then I went up to the attic but of course there was another problem! My list just kept growing and growing! All I wanted was to...” George turned around and looked up at Clay, almost glaring in a way.

“Forget about you.”

Clay’s heart ached when he heard George say that. He wanted so badly to fix their relationship but he had so much to make up for and he knew he betrayed George’s trust.

It took George years to say that he loved him and that wasn’t something George said easily. George opened himself up to Clay which he had never done with anyone before.

Nobody knew George like Clay did.

And George thought nobody knew  Dream  like he did.

“George, just— listen to me. We can fix our marriage, we can—“ “did you expect me to just welcome you with open arms, Clay? Let you back inside my heart? Fix everything that you destroyed? Are you kidding me?” Clay stared into George’s brown eyes and noticed the glossy look. Clay’s guilt got worse.

“I-I don’t expect you to suddenly forget everything I did. I knew this wouldn’t be easy I just want a chance to explain everything but there’s something we have to do before that. You deserve to get to know the person you’re trying to let go. You should know Clay, not Dream.”

Clay had no idea if he had gotten through to George but the moment George nodded and stared down at the envelope, he knew he had.

“Everything that can fix our marriage is in this envelope. I’m just asking for once chance. Just one thing.”

George stood up straight and crossed his arms.

“This can be the last thing we ever do together. And I’m okay with that.”

“After tonight you’ll never hear from me again if that’s what you want.”

“This is the last thing.”

“Thank you.”


	3. Dream Taken

“What’s in the envelope?” George asked as Clay went around the backyard searching for chairs. Once he found them, he set up two. One for him, one for George. George sat down just as Clay did.

“Just wait…” Clay said opening the envelope.

George recognized the papers and cards in Clay’s hand along with a picture. “Wha—“ “The plan is to..burn every trace of Dream.” George shifted slightly in his chair.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? We’re getting rid of Dream once and for all. From this point on, I’m telling you the truth and I’m finally breaking away from Dream.” George still didn’t understand Clay but sighed and waited for Clay to do something.

“So, get on with it.” George eyed the box of matches in Clay’s hand watching him fiddle. “I can’t light it by myself.” “Why not?” George questioned slightly annoyed.

“I created Dream because of you.” “What!” “I don’t mean that I wanted to lie to you. I did it because—“ Clay paused and looked down slightly. “I’ll explain that part later but tonight we say goodbye to Dream Taken. We’re saying goodbye to Dream.”

Clay grabbed the fake ID’s he had created and threw them into the fire pit. “Ready?” “Just do it.” Clay lit the match in a second and stared at the small flame before flicking it into the gasoline soaked fire pit.

“One down, ten more to go.”

George nodded and Clay eyed him as if he was waiting for something. “What’s with that look?” “You should do one.” “Are you serious, Clay?” “George, I’m not the only one saying goodbye to Dream.” And it was true. George was also trying to forget Dream just as much as Clay was. But was he really willing to burn his marriage documents?

“George, the person who I was on the day we met was— he was scared. And ashamed. I had a bad past and I didn’t want that to affect us.”

George perked up at Clay’s words that held so much truth to them. “I created a whole new identity and became Dream. I wanted to be Dream so bad even though I was just— Clay. I made Dream to be better for you.” As much as George wanted to forgive Clay, he felt like he couldn’t. But he was willing to finish what Clay/Dream started.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Give me a match.”

Clay stared at George surprised before handing him the box of matches and the marriage documents along with a photo of the two on their wedding day. George stared at the photo sadly, remembering the day. He was so happy about the photo when they took it but now it just felt like a bitter memory.

George took a deep breath and lit the match, starting up a sentence. 

“Tonight we’re saying goodbye to Dream Taken. Dream, I met you five years ago and I liked you immediately. You were my boyfriend and I was happy to marry you but now that I know what I know, it hurts. I miss you, Dream. I miss what we had.” Clay watched as George’s eyes became glossy as tears began to form. When one threatened to fall he quickly wiped it.

“Tonight we say goodbye to Dream. He was 24. And we’re saying hi to Clay Block. Today is the last day we’ll spend together.”

George glanced over at Dre— Clay. The man who looked identical to the man he married. The man who shared the same voice, birthday, everything. But he wasn’t his Dream. He was merely the man who pretended to be Dream.

“Rest in peace Dream.”

And just like that, George grabbed the documents and brought it up to the lit match and watched it catch on fire before he threw it into the fire pit watching everything burn before his eyes.

Dream was not gone. Nothing more than a memory of what once was.

“Feel any better?” Clay suddenly asked. George didn’t respond immediately. Did he feel any better? He just burned documents he signed for a marriage that was hardly real. “I don’t know.”

Clay didn’t look over at George and instead pulled out his phone. “There’s one more thing.” Those words caused George to look up, confused. “What is it?”

“The 36 questions.”


	4. Given The Choice

George was all too familiar with the 36 Questions. 36 Questions that lead to love. It was the game the two played when they first met. It was a nice way of getting to know each other.

Some of the questions were so intimate and others seemed more for fun. George was finally letting himself open up to someone and it just so happened to be the person who lied to him about everything.

Now inside the house, Clay sat at the table, pulling up the questions on his phone. “You willing to do this?” George sat down right in front of Clay. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be. It’s just a few questions.”

George could hardly remember the questions. It had been so long since they last asked each other the questions. None of the questions or answers came to his mind.

George looked at Clay who smiled over at him. George felt his face heat up. Even if Clay had lied to George about everything, he still had a soft spot for him. He fell in love with this man who sat in front of him.

“You ready?”

George nodded.

“George and I are about to play the 36 questions. He seems ready but—“ “are you seriously recording this?” George wasn’t annoyed, just a big hurt. Recording was Dream’s thing. “Yeah. I am. Is that alright with you?” “Yeah. I was just— confused.” Clay seemed like he didn’t want to make George uncomfortable so that was considerate at least. 

“What’s the first question?” George asked, looking at Clay’s phone.

“Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you want as a dinner guest?”

The familiarity of the question hit George like a truck. He initially answered with a joke answer that he couldn’t remember but now he didn’t know. Who would George want as a dinner guest?

George’s mind couldn’t help but wander to Clay.

In all honesty, George would want Clay as a dinner guest. As much as he hated the answer, it was honest. He would want to have dinner with the pathological liar who had flown out to London just for him. He wanted it to be anyone else but his honest answer was Clay.

He knew Dream even if Dream wasn’t real. Maybe he could know Clay? Maybe.

George wanted to know the stranger who knew him perfectly. He wanted to ask questions. No. He wanted to ask one question.

Who was Clay? Why was he living a lie?

George feared that the question would probably end in a fight if he ever asked it. He just needed answers. Why did Clay think it would be okay to lie to his husband?

He could have chosen anyone else. Anyone in the world but he wanted to have the person who hurt him as a dinner guest and that was his honest answer. Maybe George liked the feeling of heartache? Maybe that’s why he was willing to put himself through this? George doubted the idea but it was a possibility.

“George?”

Clay finally asked, pulling George out of his thoughts. George blinked and stared at Clay for a second. “I would want you as a dinner guest.

Clay’s face lit up at that. “Any particular reason?” “I want to know you. The real you. Know why  _ this  _ even happened. Know why you were so ashamed of your past. I want to know Clay.” George’s answer was painfully honest which made Clay smile sadly.

“You’ll get to know me.”

“What about you?”

“I’d want you as a dinner guest too.”

“Why?”

“To get a second chance.”


	5. For The Record

“Hey, do you have an extra shirt of hoodie I could borrow?” Clay said shyly. “Why?” George’s voice was laced in confusion.

“Well— it was raining pretty badly when I got here and it’s kind of cold now that we’re inside.”

Oh right.

The rain had stopped around the time they went to the backyard which allowed them to start the fire but Clay’s shirt was drenched. “Yeah um— you’re taller than me so my shirts may not fit you but I have some pretty large hoodies in my uh— closet. You can go upstairs to my room. It’s the second door on the right.” Clay nodded and stood up, walking away from George in the kitchen.

George processed everything that had just happened. His husband—ex-husband??—had showed up at his childhood home after lying about his life and identity and George let him into the house, burned all of the fake documents and now there were about playing the 36 questions.

George knew this would end badly if the answering of the questions went well. George had sympathy for Clay but he was worried he would just turn around and lie again if their relationship was fixed just because of this.

George missed Clay. He missed holding Clay’s hand, kissing him, and… George blushed and shook his head. He wasn’t going to think about the other things. He just missed his husband. 

No matter what happened, George was screwed. The 36 questions were so intimate to him that he was bound to fall for Clay just like he had five years ago. Every answer Clay gave George would remind him how he lied about everything. All George had to do was remember. He had to remember the lies and not put his faith in Clay again. 

He had to use the 36 questions as a lifeline.

  
  
  
  


“What do you think?”

George gave Clay a confused look. “About what?” “My hoodie!” Clay gave him a cute smile which made George’s heart melt. Just as George expected, the hoodie fit Clay nicely. He grew a bit flustered. “It’s nice uh— I’m just setting up the table.” George exclaimed, motioning to the wine glasses he had setup.

“I-I don’t know why I’m doing it actually,” George laughed nervously. “Makes perfect sense to me. It’s kind of like a...weird first date.” And just like that, he smiled sweetly at George. “We should probably have more drinks.” “I have uh— I have wine?” “You have wine?” “Yeah— the glass shattered on the chiller last night but the reds are okay. I’ll be right back.” George said quietly, stepping away from the kitchen.

Clay sat down at the table, letting his thoughts run through his mind as he lit some candles he had found, the smell of vanilla filling the dimly lit room. 

For the record, he didn’t expect this. He expected this to be a lot harder. He came up with the idea on impulse and expected George to turn him away at the door.

Then another thought hit Clay.

How was Clay meant to answer the questions? He no longer had the identity of Dream so he had to answer as Clay. He was worried that he would lie and crush George a second time. He would honestly rather die than tell George the entire truth through questions. Maybe he should have put more thought into this. 

If Clay accidentally did lie again, what would he do? He didn’t know anymore.

Clay had to use the 36 Questions as a pastime.

No matter what George said, Clay believed it was possible for them to try again. If George truly didn’t love Clay anymore then why did he open the front door? Maybe it was a sign that he—

“There’s a good chance that this wine is terrible.”

Clay let out a soft chuckle. “I’d settle for drinkable.” George gave a slight smile before pouring the wine into the glasses he had set on the table and sat down across from Clay. “Oh, you lit candles.” “I thought it would help set the mood.” “What’s the mood?” Clay sighed a bit. “Hopeful?” He offered George an awkward smile. “Remember our first date? You had your older friends but us drinks as we sat in dorm drinking and talking the night away. It’s just like this.” “This is kind of different because, yknow, you lied for five years…but it is definitely familiar.” George said.

“Question 2, would you like to be famous? In what way?”

George and Clay continued to play the game and George couldn’t help but think about how unhealthy they were for each other. Clay was a pathological liar and George believed everything because of love.

Talking to Clay like this made George feel warm inside even if he knew they were an awful match. He never stopped loving Clay. How could he?

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah?”

“When I was with you I was always real even if my name wasn’t my name.”


	6. We Both

“When I was with you I was real. I— me and Dream have a lot more in common than you think.” Clay said laughing a bit. Clay’s words gave George a bit of hope that he didn’t know he was capable of.

“You made me feel safe. I wasn’t— I wasn’t scared. I was willing to let myself fall for you. I mean— Dream and I both fell in love with you.”

George smiled softly. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. We both absolutely love your stupid smile.”

“It’s not stupid!” George laughed which caused Clay to grin. “It is! But it’s cute. We both hate coffee, we both adore you!” Clay exclaimed, making George ignore all the warnings he had given himself. “None of that stuff changes. None of it has changed. Okay?” “Okay.”

Clay brought the wine glass up to his lips and took a small sip of the red liquid. “Do you remember my answer? About my perfect day?” George took a second to think. “You said tomorrow could be a perfect day if you just let it be. It’s not something you forget when the person you’re talking to is extremely drunk and half naked.” Clay blushed a bit. “God, I forgot about that! I took off my shirt, right?” He asked as George nodded.

“You took off your shirt and laid down on my bed! You also had your arm around my waist the  _ entire  _ time!” George laughed out. “Do you remember my answer?” “You said picnic in a park with your family and watch the office.” George grinned. “Still true.” “And I’d still wanna be there with you.”

The situation felt so familiar to the both of them. A warm feeling, butterflies, a small blush on both of their faces, wine. It was nice. It felt like a do-over first date. 

“Question 5! When was the last time you sang to yourself? To someone else?”

“On my way here actually.” “You sang? Wait, what did you sing?” Clay covered his mouth a bit. “Oh I’m gonna die out here.” He sang awkwardly. Clay might’ve had an awkward singing voice but it soothed George. “How about you?” “This afternoon. To my parents.” “And to yourself?” “They only stayed for half.”

George felt comfortable with Clay. 

They continued to ask questions until Clay asked a specific one. “Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.” He looked over at George for an answer. “We both...say the other is better at cooking. We both like playing Minecraft. We both wanted to be youtubers. Your turn.” “Easy. We both have an awful sense of humour. We both are terrible losers and we both love listening and talking.”

In a way, George felt like this was a second chance. A second chance to fall in love and actually feel safe. A second chance to have his happy ending. But he couldn’t help but wonder if he was falling for Clay only because he was Dream or if it was because Clay was Clay. 

He didn’t know nor did he care. He just wanted to be in the moment with Clay because it would most likely be the last time it would happen. 


	7. Our Word

Clay remembered every question. Every single question he had asked George the first time and every answer they both gave. He knew what was coming and he remembered his last answer.

“Question 10, if you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?”

The atmosphere shifted almost immediately. What was once a fun moment was suddenly the exact opposite. 

There were so many things. He initially answered with, ‘ _ I would change the way my parents pushed me to be the best in school’  _ but he knew his actual answer. “What’s your answer?” “I have a lot of explaining to do,” Clay said quickly.

“When I was younger. Maybe 8-years-old? I was playing in my dad's study even though I wasn’t allowed to. He had these stupid boat in a bottle on the top of a shelf and it— shattered on the ground when I slammed the door.” Remembering his childhood was never a happy thing for him.

“I went crying to my mom because he would be home soon and I was terrified. I told her everything her only response was, ‘Don’t cry Clay. We can make everything okay. Just follow my lead.’ So, I did.”

Clay took a deep breath as George stared at him intently.

“She said, ‘neither of us were home when it fell. We know you loved it and we’re so sad it’s broken but we don’t know how it happened.’ And after we lied, she pulled me aside and told me to stay quiet. As long as I didn’t tell my dad what happened, it would all be okay. It would be our word. This lead to me lying to my father so that he couldn’t see my mistakes. I forced myself to be perfect in school so my mom would be proud and keep my secrets but as I got older, I became— so stupid.”

Clay’s breath became shaken as he remembered it. The three times he almost destroyed his life. “Three times, George. There were three times I almost wrecked my life completely. I told my parents everything and y’know what they said? They said they’d make it go away.”

Another sip of the wine to tell the stories he dreaded.

“They just said, ‘we never rented a house in California,’ ‘we didn’t see Nick the day he died,’ ‘we haven’t been on our boat in some years now, so we don’t care what you found inside.’ As long as my parents were there to back me up, I would be okay. It was...our word.”

Clay’s parents were wealthy. So what did they do? They paid someone to make Clay’s problems go away. They didn’t care who Clay ended up screwing over as long as he was safe. Clay just had to clear his name and he would be okay.

“Clay…”

“When I was 18. I had just moved out. I thought I was mature enough to handle myself but...I couldn’t have been more wrong. I remember that night so clearly. My friend offered me some anti-depressants so I took them and I immediately drew a bath. I needed to calm down. So much was happening in my life. And then I became aware of everything. I couldn’t keep my head above the water and took my final breath as a million thoughts found their way to me. Only one thing stood out though. My parents, seeing their son had died on the news.

“I imagined what they would say. ‘Our son Clay? No, he moved to Austin. He’s very happy there. You must be mistaken. Our son Clay left us.’ And in the end, it would be their word. Only their word. Just their word...on it’s own. That’s what I would want to change so that I wouldn’t be in this mess that i'm in.”

It became extremely clear to George why Clay had done what he did. A year before they met, Clay almost died. Clay was raised to lie. He was raised to lie to fox every mistake he had ever made. Suddenly George understood.

George looked into Clay’s eyes, a colour he couldn’t even see but he could definitely see the pain in Clay’s eyes.

“Clay...I’m so sorry.”

Clay attempted to smile at George. “Don’t be. I can't change it now. The damage is done. What they did made me what I am today and there’s no going back. It’s just something that I wish had gone differently.” He attempted to play it off as if it wasn’t a big deal but he was shaking. His lips were curled into a shaky smile which worried George.

George grabbed Clay’s hand causing Clay to look into his brown eyes. George laced their fingers together in an attempt to make Clay feel a little bit better. George gave him a reassuring smile as Clay took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t change anything because if I did then I might’ve not met you.”

A second chance was suddenly clear as Clay smiled honestly.

“Next question?”


	8. A Better Version

“Why do you wanna go to the beach?”

Clay shrugged, taking a left turn. Clay had somehow convinced George to go to a beach. They had been driving for an hour and even though it was nighttime, Clay wasn’t turning back.

He parked the car in the empty parking lot and exited the car, George opening his door and following close behind.

The beach didn’t have too much sand but had large rocks which made Clay smile. “It’s nice.” George commented, standing behind Clay. Clay sat down on a flat rock and George followed soon after. “Remember when we were in Florida and we went to the beach almost everyday in the summer?” Clay questioned, smiling fondly at the memories. George couldn’t help but match his smile. “Yeah. You always dragged me underwater because you’re a big baby.” Clay and George shared a moment of laughter before silence filled the air.

Clay slowly reached over to George’s hand and was surprised when George didn’t pull his hand away. They stood there in peaceful silence simply enjoying each other’s company. “Are you still recording?” George whispered. Clay nodded and pulled his phone out, showing George that his phone was, in fact, still recording. George smiled and took a deep breath.

“What’s the next question?”

Clay switched over to his browser and read over the next question carefully. “Question 11, Take 4 minutes to tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.” George thought for a second and sighed. “Well, you know mine. Grew up an only child. Didn’t have too many friends. Went through school normally and then I moved to America for college. We met and that’s about it.” George never considered his life too interesting so he couldn’t stretch his life story to be longer.

“Well, you know my life’s story up until I was 18. When I turned 19, I met you and that’s...that’s where I think my life really began oddly enough.” Clay laughed a bit before continuing. “I was in Florida and I went out for a jog and that’s when I spotted you in the park. You had that husky with you and I stopped to ask you if I could pet him. Suddenly you blurted out—“ “ _ This isn’t my dog. Actually, it’s my friend’s dog. I’m taking care of her while he’s away. She’s on a lot of medication.” _ George replied perfectly. “And we both laughed and you said you don’t want to be found out when you asked me if I wanted to go to a coffee shop with you. I said yes and then you told me your name was George. It was almost as if I was given a second chance when you asked me my name. I decided on the spot that I would be Dream for that short period of time.”

Clay remembered everything almost perfectly because it meant so much to him. George had the cutest smile on his face when he agreed to get coffee. “Obviously, that’s not how it went down. I ended up telling you I didn’t like coffee so we went back to your dorm and downed two bottles of wine. It was too good not to keep going.”

Dream had always been Clay but he was the better version. He wasn’t laced with trauma and he was always smiling. He was everything Clay wanted to be and everything he wasn’t. With a George in his life Clay became a better person.

“You don’t know how much you changed me. I stopped hating the stuff I used to hate and everything seemed to be going so well. I fell in love for the first time in my life and I was so happy. I loved who I was with you.”

Clay smiled down at George who looked up at him with wonder in his eyes. George was hearing a story that should have been a story he knew by heart but it held a twist.

“When we were getting married, that was when my parents finally found me. I disappeared and I stayed away from them as best as I could. I jumped from town to town so when they showed up at our wedding, time stopped. They were asking everyone about Clay and when they looked at me, I just—“ he stopped for a second to think his next words through. “They say before you die your whole life flashes before your very eyes. It didn’t the first time but— this time I heard each and every lie I ever told you, I tried to cling to— the life I made together with you. I was so scared. I ended up doing the one thing I knew I could do. I denied who I was because I wanted to keep the better version of my life.”

George slowly pulled his hands away and turned to look at the waves that crashed down against the closer rocks.

“Your husband Dream was a better person and I wanted so desperately to be him. To make you happy. To be better. And then when everything came back to me, you left without saying a word.”

George found all of Clay’s real documents and he was scared. Clay tried to explain everything without explaining that his identity was fake but I’m the end, he had to tell him. And as soon as he did, George left the house and then the country. 

“I ended up getting on a plane and...well, you know the rest.”

George did know the rest. The rest of Clay’s life had happened that day he arrived in England. The once comfortable silence became uncomfortable as George once again took in everything Clay said. He looked at Clay’s phone and took it into his hands, switching to the next question in an attempt to change the subject entirely. He had finally learned who Clay was and why everything happened but now he wasn’t sure he wanted to know Clay like he knew Dream.

That spark of hope he had felt earlier had burned out and his worry of being hurt game back. Tonight was their last night together. And now George was sure of it. 

“If you could wake up tomorrow having gained one quality or ability what would it be?”

They rapid fired the questions and ended on question 20. George stood up as he looked down at the surprised Clay. “You’re going back to America, okay?” Clay’s smile dropped, “wait— I thought—“ “look, Clay! I have to leave you behind! I know that sounds harsh but that’s just reality! As much as I wish we had our old lives, we can’t! I can’t trust you again! I’m always going to be scared that you’re lying! You took my heart and you broke it and I just…” he took a second to catch his breath. “I just can’t risk it again.” He said, breathlessly. Hearing those words hurt Clay because he really thought that he could fix what he had broken. The night was going so well.

“George—“

“I shouldn’t have let you into my heart, much less my home but I— you sounded so hurt. I couldn’t just leave you there. And I wish I could have just left you out in the cold but I know I still fucking love you!”

Clay was right. George still loved him but he wasn’t willing to salvage anything anymore. “You know that I would give— anything to wake up next to you again but we spent 5 years of our lives lost in your lies. And it— it felt like a dream!” George smiled a bit before frowning. “Because it  _ was _ a dream.”

He took a few steps away from Clay before speaking his final words. “I have to let you go. So I will.” Just like that, George walked over to the car and got into the drivers side and left Clay sitting at the beach all alone.

Clay looked at his phone and sighed.

“George is...he’s gone. And he left me stranded on the beach! Perfect…”


	9. Answer 36

“George left me at the beach so I’m walking back to his childhood home as fast as I can. I— I think I can still salvage this. Maybe…”

Clay sighed. He still had hope. He loved George with his entire heart and he wasn’t ready to give him up yet.

“Next question! Question 21, What roles do love and affection play in your life? Well, they are very important to me but I don’t have either right now so…Question 22, share a positive characteristic about your partner. Share a total of five items! George is smart, he’s thoughtful, he’s fun, he’s nice when he doesn’t leave you stranded on a beach!” Clay spoke bitterly.

Clay answered the rest of the questions as he walked back to George’s house before signing. “I didn’t expect to be left on a beach. Never thought this would happen but at least I can say I experienced it.” He kept trying to make jokes to himself but nothing was working.

He had destroyed every relationship in his life and destroyed the only one that mattered. “Question 36, share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.” Clay read to himself as he began approaching the house. Finally.

“How…”

He stopped in front of the porch and read the question over once more. “How do I let you go?”

Clay bought a plane ticket and borrowed his friend’s car just to win George back and he was so determined. He was so sure that it would work but he had finally given up.

“No one wants to let go. I know you didn’t want to and I sure as hell don’t. No one wants to quit. Especially not when it’s getting back someone you love with your entire heart..”

The lights on the first floor shut off as Clay began tearing up, realizing that he had failed. He had failed the one thing he absolutely needed to do. “I’m going back to America as soon as I can. I’ll leave you alone. I told you that if you really wanted me to leave then— I would. And you made it clear that you never wanna see me again so I’m...I’m taking my first step. I’m pushing myself through the pain and I’m..I’m letting you go. I had to decide that I was done on my own. It hurts, George. It hurts so fucking much. It feels like my heart was ripped out of my chest but I guess I deserve it.”

Clay wiped away the tears running down his face as he attempted to smile to himself. “I already feel better. Deciding that I’m not gonna get you back is gonna be— it’s gonna be good!” He walked up the porch and brought the phone closer to his face so his voice was clearer. “I’m leaving now, George. I deserve to let you go and build a better version on my own and it’s gonna hurt. I know that but...it’s what I have to do.”

Clay clicked off of his browser and went into his voice recordings app. Every important moment of his life was documented there.

“If you’re listening to this...I love you. I think I always will.”

He stepped towards the mailbox and opened it, carefully placing his phone inside. A part of him hoped George would hold onto the memories of Dream and Clay but another part of him wanted George to move on and find someone who actually deserved him.

He turned his back to the light blue house for the final time and walked over to his car, opening the door carefully before sitting inside and starting up the car.

Clay left without ever looking back. 


	10. Listen Back

That was one years ago.

George could remember almost every word Clay said, every face he made, everything.

It was something he couldn’t forget no matter how much he wanted to. A few days after Clay was out of George’s life for sure, George found Clay’s phone in his mailbox. He brought it inside and brought it back to his old room, stuffing it away inside of his backpack.

George had rented an apartment in London to distance himself from the memories he had made in America, making no attempt to ever go back. He began working in a coffee shop and that’s where he met Natalie. The two hit it off immediately and after a few months of dating, they decided to move in together.

That was the first time George ever thought back to his past. He couldn’t help but think back to Dream and Clay and everything that had happened between them. Natalie was sleeping peacefully beside him when he got out of bed and went to the basement, rummaging through some boxes. And there it was. In almost perfect condition.

The phone’s screen was slightly cracked but that was okay. George turned the phone on and sat down on a chair. He looked through the apps before stopping on the voice recorder.

For years, George listened as Clay recorded everything that happened in their lives.

And he was recording that night as well.

Each recording was labeled with a date and George clicked on the first one from a year ago and the recording began.

_ “Today is...October 18th 20XX. My name is— Clay. Clay Block. My name is Clay and I have been lying to my husband for five years. Yeah— five years. I rented a car in London after flying over here because...I miss George. George is my husband, by the way. The one I’ve been— lying to. Anyways, I think he’s at his childhood home? I don’t know where else am he would—“  _

George listened to the first recording fully and by the time it finished, it was 3 am. He clicked onto the recording part of the app and took a deep breath before pressing the large red button. 

“Hi. It is...it actually doesn’t matter uh— it’s George. I’m doing this now. God this is...stupid. The whole point of me recording right now is to hold myself accountable for the feelings I still feel. It’s been a year and I still miss him. Some days he doesn’t even cross my mind but other days he’s the only thing I can think of.”

George felt stupid recording what he was saying when nobody else would listen to it. How did Clay do it for five years?

“I met a girl named Natalie and we’re dating. We recently moved in together and it’s going really well! If you don’t count the constant fighting at least…” George sighed. “She was my first big step in the right direction and I was so sure that I was done with this. This is— the worst part about having your ex-husbands phone in your possession.”

George leaned back in his chair and eyed the phone before continuing. “I couldn’t sleep and my mind wandered to Dream and Clay. I guess I wanted to prove that I had moved on. I dug around a bit, found the phone and I...I had a little listen back. I wasn’t prepared for it. It was so painful hearing everything. I heard us fight, us getting along...it hurts. Even now. I wish I didn’t listen back but I missed it, I guess. I realized that I still love you. Even now.”

George stopped and stopped recording but he didn’t put the phone back into the box it had been sitting inside. He brought it upstairs to his office and put it into the desk before making his way back to bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


The second time George acknowledged the phone was after Natalie and him had broken up and she had moved out. It had been months since the last time he listened and he sat in his bedroom this time, holding the phone.

The second recording was longer. It recorded the moments after George left Clay at the beach and drove off. Clay sounded so hurt as the leaves were crunching under his feet.

He was finally able to listen to everything through and he heard Clay answer the final questions without him.

It was the last few minutes that hurt George the most.

Clay had finally decided to let George go and he was taking his first step in the right direction just as George had done when he left Clay. It felt too real. Too honest. It almost frightened George.

He hit record in an attempt to capture his feelings and make sense of it all.

“Hi! It’s George again! Um, life update, Natalie and I are no longer together! Bummer, I know. I finally had a chance to listen to everything you said. Even the things you said when I was gone and I’m— I’m scared almost. I didn’t expect that if I’m being honest. You finished the 36 Questions on your own and the answers Clay gave were so different from Dream.”

George wanted to keep this message short because he wasn’t sure what he would even say. He only grabbed the phone out of impulse and didn’t think anything through.

“Maybe one day I’ll stop being a coward and tell you the rest of my answers.”

  
  
  
  
  


The final time was when George’s parents were going through his old things and found a bag full of Clay’s stuff from when they visited his parents at the beginning of their marriage.

This time he listened through everything and ooo in every single word but he paused it at the very end and hit record immediately.

“I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I did what I had to do but you were right to give me distance. I’ve been guilty about everything for so long and I— I wanna fix it. You finished the 36 Questions. It’s unfair that you don’t get to hear my answers. I did some research and I found your email. It’s— it’s creepy but I need closure Clay. I have to do more than listen back.”

George had his laptop open on his lap and looked over the email he had found. The draft had only just been created and had no words written down. George took a deep breath.

“It’s not enough to listen back…”

  
  



	11. Attachment

George stopped recording and set the phone to his side as he stared over the email.

He had checked if he had the right email a million times and found that it was correct. He wrote “16 answers” in the subject and started the email as best as he could.

  
  


_ Dear Clay, _

_ I owe you some answers. 16 to be exact. I took a moment to write these answers which you’ll find attached. _

  
  


George had written a document containing all of his answers and attached it quickly. All he had to do was hit send.

He continued typing.

  
  


_ I don’t expect a response from you. In fact, it’s probably best you don’t respond. I’m not looking for forgiveness. I’m only giving you what you are owed. _

  
  


Everything he needed to say was in the document attached yet it felt impossible to send. It had been almost two years since they had last spoken and he was reaching out to him via email now.

He could finally clear his conscience with this email and he wouldn’t have anything left to say to Clay. He could finally remove the blonde boy from his mind. He needed this to end. George’s finger hovered over the send button but he groaned out of annoyance and stuffed his face in his hands.

“This— This is weird, right? I’m writing my ex-husband out of the blue and he might think I’m full of shit! Maybe he’ll reply wondering why it took almost two years to get this over with!” George exclaimed to nobody in particular. George took a deep breath and hit the send button. He sent it. He sent his final message.

“I get the final word.”

Clay no longer had any right to be in his mind. Even if George loved Clay, he had no right to think about him. He could finally move on now. He didn’t need to be trapped in the past, keeping all his answers to himself. And just like that, it was over.

George shut his laptop and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, sighing in relief. After two years he could finally clear his mind.

It felt amazing to finally be done with it.

“Oh my god, it’s really over.”

George laid silently for what felt like an hour before his phone buzzed quietly beside him as he sat up once more, looking at the notification. An email. His heart began racing as he held his phone in his shaky hands and saw who the email was from. It was Dream Taken aka Clay Block himself.

“Hello George, it’s Clay. Thank you for attaching your answers for questions 20 to 36. I’m visiting England to meet a friend so I’m willing to hear your answers in person if you are willing to..meet up with me,” George read aloud. “If you are free this Thursday, please reply and let me know where you would like to meet and what time. I look forward to hearing back from you.”

George’s heart was racing. He hadn’t expected a response at all, much less after only an hour. George typed back from his phone as fast as he could.

“Hi Clay, I am free at 5 pm on Thursday. If you would like, you can come over to my house so we can talk. Much love, George.”

And he sent it. Just like that. 


	12. The Truth

Two years and here George was, entering a small coffee shop to meet Clay. He took a deep breath and opened the glass door, immediately looking at all the people to see if he could mind Clay. George eventually found Clay sitting at a booth near some windows. He slowly approached the blonde man and took notice of his hoodie which seemed to be a slightly darker version of yellow.

“Clay.” George said, catching the taller males attention. A smile made its way onto Clay’s face as George sat down. “Dream, actually.” Those two words surprised George but he went along with it.

“Dream…” he whispered. “Uh— here.” George said, pulling out a phone from his pocket and setting it down in front of Dream. “My phone! God this is a relic.” Dream eyed the device carefully before stifling a laugh, “did you know it was recording?” George’s head snapped up at that. “Oh my god— I must’ve turned it on by accident— I wasn’t trying to record you I promise—“ “George, calm down. We can keep it on for old times sake.” Dream offered George a small smile which made George feel butterflies just like it had when they met. “How are you?” George suddenly asked. “Busy? I’m uh— I’m a youtuber now. That’s the main reason I’m going by Dream again.” “Oh? How’s that—“ “We’re not really here to talk about me George.” Dream’s smile never faltered.

“Right…”

They were here to finish what they started. Finally finish the 36 questions. “I printed out your answers so all you have to do is read them to me. For the record! I am handing George a printed version of the answers he emailed me.” George chuckled awkwardly as he held the answers in his hand. “If your answers have changed, feel free to go off book.”

It felt strange being back with Dream, talking to him. Not a bad strange, just different. George wasn’t used to it anymore.

“Question 20, what does friendship mean to you.”

George read over his answers as Dream listened intently, the smile never faltering. He was finally here with him. Finally speaking face to face. Dream looked over the old phone as George continued reading out his answers. 

“Question 31, tell your partner something you like about them already.” George hardly needed a second to think and didn’t even bother reading the paper. “I’ve always liked your laugh. Whether it’s a way to ease the awkwardness or you’ve just heard the funniest thing ever, your laugh is incredible. It always makes me smile and it is— very contagious.”

The next few questions were spoken softly until he made it to the final question. “Question 36, Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen. Okay um...” George stopped and looked over at Dream who was staring back at him with those emerald green eyes. Even though George couldn’t see the colour, they contained this spark to them which made him know that it was a sharp colour. After a minute of silence George finally spoke.

“How do I let you go?”

Dream stared at George with a slightly surprised expression and thought for a moment. “That’s um..very familiar.” Dream recalled his final answer to the 36 questions from 2 years ago. “What’s your advice?” George asked suddenly.

“I think you just...live. You get so caught up in what could have been and you don’t see what is. The truth is— you have  _ no  _ idea what the future holds. You don’t know what you don’t know. So stop thinking about it.”

George placed the paper on the table and stared at Dream for a few more seconds. “I think now you’re supposed to reflect back how I feel about it.” “Right. I think you feel— ready.” Dream smiled kindly at George. “For what?” “The next chapter.”

“And now we have to look at each other for four minutes, right?” George joked. It was the final part of the game. George and Dream hadn’t done it since the day they met. “I like looking at you.” George mumbled but it was just loud enough for Dream to hear. “George…”

“Dream, the truth is that I still love you. I think anyone with eyes could see that but...I just had to say it. You were the first person I ever fell in love with, the first person who I said I love you too and I’m scared. I’m scared of letting that go.” The sentence left George’s mouth before he could stop it. Dream slowly grabbed George’s hand in an attempt to comfort the shorter boy and sighed. “I know, George. But you already know the truth. Reality.” And George did.

As much as George wanted Dream back, they just couldn’t be again. Not now. Maybe not ever. George spent two years hung up on someone who manipulated and lied to him for five years. Dream attempted to get George back and George was the one to end it. Now it was Dream’s turn to end it. “So this is it, huh?” George asked softly, gripping Dream’s hand. “I guess so. You deserve better than me and I think you know that.”

George nodded.

“I guess it’s time to face reality.”

The reality of it all was that they weren’t good for each other. Dream the manipulative, pathological liar and then George, the gullible, lovestruck man. Maybe two years ago it would have worked out but not anymore. “Hey George?” “Yeah?” “Email me if you ever decide to go for your dream.” George looked up at Dream who had stood up and taken the phone in his hand.

“I will.”

Dream looked over at the phone that held every single memory of the two on it and smiled before stopping the recording for the final time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“How did Dream and I meet?” George laughed, reading over the donation he had received on his stream. In the end, George had emailed Dream and here they were.

“It’s—“

“We drank wine until like 4 am.”

“Dream!”

Maybe it wasn’t time for them now. Maybe it wouldn’t be time ever. But George was happy with how his life was now.

“We actually played the 36 questions.” George commented, smiling up at his webcam. “And that was one hell of an experience.”

And experience that lasted five years. An experience that George held close to his heart. George had let Dream go even if they were still friends. They knew their boundaries and knew where they stood. And if any one of them wanted to make a move, then they would. But for now, George was enjoying what they had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end! It took me like a day to finish it but I knew that If I hadn’t then it never would’ve been finished lol. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to listen to 36 Questions on Spotify! <3


End file.
